Cableways with winches comprising two reduction gears simultaneously operating the same shaft are known. If faults occur or if maintenance is required, one of the reduction gears has to be quickly removed in order to enable the cableway to resume service in the shortest possible time, even though with a single reduction gear.
Such considerations also apply when refitting one of the reduction gears.
The mechanical transmissions of cableway winches do not at present allow rapid replacement or maintenance of their reduction gears, the responsible personnel being required to carry out lengthy and complicated procedures which sometimes also involve the complete dismantling of the transmission.